<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bitter with the Sweet by me_llamo_nic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171744">The Bitter with the Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic'>me_llamo_nic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New transfer student Madoka Kaname has been keeping a secret. She wants to have a serious talk with Homura Akemi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bitter with the Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><b>Fandom:</b> Puella Magi Madoka Magica<br/>
<b>Title:</b> The Bitter with the Sweet<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG-13ish.<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> I don't think it would be triggering, but Homura's self-loathing feels a little too emotionally intense for me to give this fic a PG rating. Spoilers for the series and Rebellion. Femslash, but nothing explicit.<br/>
<b>Characters/Pairings:</b> Madoka/Homura<br/>
<b>Word Count: </b>~13,500<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> New transfer student Madoka Kaname has been keeping a secret. She wants to have a serious talk with Homura Akemi.</p>
<p class="western">----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>   Madoka Kaname was a new transfer student to the second year class at Mitakihara Middle School, but there was more to her than what she appeared to be. Madoka Kaname had been keeping a secret. On her first day at the school, a girl in her class named Homura Akemi had taken her on a rather uniquely illuminating tour around the campus. No one else knew about it or remembered, but the course of the entire universe was hanging in the balance.</p>
<p>   A couple of weeks had passed since that day and Madoka had spent much of that time deep in thought. She had considered asking her mother, who she regarded as very knowledgeable and wise, for her advice on how to proceed, but Madoka had ultimately decided against it. This was something that Madoka needed to figure out for herself. It would be difficult, but anything worth doing usually was. If she wanted to make real progress, she knew she had to be able to work through some things on her own.</p>
<p>   Today, Madoka had finally resolved on a course of action and the afternoon found her standing at the door to Homura Akemi's residence. She was still in her school uniform, having convinced herself that acting quickly and decisively would be easier than waiting. She was concerned that calling on Homura without arranging it beforehand might not work out in her favor, but it seemed to be the best option available. She had waited only ten minutes after Homura had left the school before following at a calm and deliberate pace. Now she was at Homura's doorstep, thinking things through one more time. After taking a deep breath to steel her will, Madoka raised a hand and knocked.</p>
<p>   The door cracked open, held in place by a simple chain. Homura's face was a mask of emptiness as she surveyed Madoka. Homura had been emotional, unsettled, afraid, and even moved to tears when she had shown Madoka around the campus, but all of that was hidden away now.</p>
<p>   “I don't recall giving you my address,” said Homura by way of a greeting. Her words were flat and affectless.</p>
<p>   “I looked you up,” Madoka told her, trying her best to sound casual. Homura's eyes narrowed. “May I come in?” Madoka persisted politely.</p>
<p>   “If you like.” Homura pushed the door up to undo the chain that fastened it, then opened it again. Evidently Homura had not changed out of her school uniform either, though Madoka was sure that her pace had allowed a generous amount of time, so she assumed that Homura simply preferred those clothes. Homura gestured with one arm toward the interior of the room behind her, a show of welcome that was at odds with the apparent apathy on her face.</p>
<p>   Madoka entered and looked around in curiosity. In another lifetime, Madoka might have found Homura's dwelling full of plans for battle against a terrifying Witch. In still another lifetime, she might have found Homura at her computer, learning how to make her own explosive weapons. In this lifetime however, the residence was almost shockingly ordinary.</p>
<p>   The room Madoka stood in was well-lit and furnished in warm, inviting colors. The walls were pale though not quite white and the carpet was a dull shade of pink. A tall grandfather clock stood against the right-hand wall, as Madoka viewed the room. There was a short hallway at the back of the room with a door at the end of it and another door on the left-hand side. Looking to her left, Madoka could see an open archway which led to an unlit room that Madoka guessed was the kitchen. Among Madoka's immediate surroundings, a wooden coffee table divided the room, bordered on one side by a large brown couch that could comfortably seat three and on the opposite side by a cozy looking off-white chair. It almost seemed as though Homura frequently entertained company. Or as if the room and its furnishings had simply come into existence the moment company had arrived.</p>
<p>   Madoka stood by the chair, idly tracing her index finger along the arm of it; the texture was soft and pleasant. Homura crossed to the couch, in front of the middle cushion, but she did not sit down. Her gaze was fixed on Madoka as she waited to hear what was on the transfer student's mind. It was a moment before Madoka met Homura's inquisitive stare.</p>
<p>   “We need to talk,” Madoka said finally, with a somber expression on her face.</p>
<p>   “About what?” asked Homura, putting on an air of innocent curiosity. Madoka noticed how Homura’s body language changed though. Homura's shoulders tensed and her fingernails dug in against the heels of her palms. Madoka sighed and shut her eyes for a moment. “What's wrong?” Homura persisted, slightly disarmed by Madoka's unease.</p>
<p>   “I hope we can both stay calm about this,” Madoka prefaced, almost palpably feeling the tension coming from Homura. “But...” Madoka twisted her hands together nervously, “I didn't forget,” she muttered, staring downward.</p>
<p>   The sentence hung in the air for a moment. Homura's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed.</p>
<p>   “What do you mean?” asked Homura, with the barest trace of fear beneath her voice.</p>
<p>   “I think you know,” Madoka surmised, “but you still won't admit to it until you're certain.” Homura stood frozen and stoic, as Madoka expected she would. “That day when you showed me around the campus,” Homura blinked once, “I didn't forget anything.” Madoka took a deep breath. “I just stopped.”</p>
<p>   They looked at each other in silence, not quite making eye contact. Madoka waited patiently for Homura to respond.</p>
<p>   “Why would you?” Homura questioned skeptically. “If you remember everything, then why would you stop?”</p>
<p>   “Because it was you,” Madoka answered with a note of sadness in her voice. “Because I know you want me to be happy.” She looked down toward the floor as she spoke. “Because I didn't want to fight you. Not without thinking everything through at least.”</p>
<p>   “And have you?” Homura prompted, an undercurrent of hostility suffusing her tone. “Have you thought everything through? Are you here to fight me now?” Homura's hand moved to her ear, where she wore her Soul Gem, shaped like an ornate earring.</p>
<p>   “Please!” Madoka shouted in desperation. Her hand reached forward slightly, but then she thought better of it, letting her arm to fall limply to her side. “Just talk to me, Homura-chan.” They remained frozen for a brief time before Homura allowed her hand to fall as well.</p>
<p>   “What's there to say?” Homura asked dryly, casually flipping her hair over her shoulder as she spoke.</p>
<p>   “I'm very angry with you,” said Madoka in a calm and gentle tone.</p>
<p>   “You don't look it,” Homura noted, raising her eyebrows pointedly.</p>
<p>   “I'm putting a lot of effort into it,” Madoka explained, looking down at her feet again. “I care about you, Homura-chan, and I don't want to be disrespectful.” She took a slow and measured breath. “I don't want to say or do anything that I would regret later.” Sincerity underscored her every word.</p>
<p>   “Thank you,” said Homura, her voice full of such genuine warmth that it caused Madoka to look up again. “Thank you for not yelling at me or fighting me, even though you're angry.” Homura's eyes were bright and her gaze seemed gentle.</p>
<p>   “Of course,” Madoka answered lightly. “I understand what you're trying to do for me. Really, I do.” Madoka cast her eyes around the room. “But I still disagree with it.” Homura remained silent. “It's partly my fault. It's because of what I said, right?”</p>
<p>   “What do you-”</p>
<p>   “When we were in your Labyrinth,” Madoka clarified.</p>
<p>   “You remember that too?”</p>
<p>   “I remember everything,” said Madoka confidently, “from every timeline. I think I actually remember the entire history of the universe,” she added, frowning thoughtfully, “or multiverse.”</p>
<p>   “How is that even possible?” Homura demanded, eyes widening in disbelief.</p>
<p>   “Because I'm the Law of the Cycle,” Madoka replied, a tiny speck of gold glimmering behind her eyes. “The Law of the Cycle and Kaname Madoka aren't different things. You didn't break me away from a separate entity – you broke me away from myself.” The golden glow dissolved downward and Madoka's eyes began to water. Homura bit her lip. “And I know,” Madoka continued, voice shaking slightly, “I know that you've been working hard to try and keep me separate, but there are some connections that can't be severed. I can still see everything if I let it in. Every universe.”</p>
<p>   “Why are you telling me this?” asked Homura in an empty, emotionless tone.</p>
<p>   “Because I want you to understand.” Madoka spoke slowly for emphasis. “You're not saving me.”</p>
<p>   Homura gasped softly, but she was quick to guard her reactions.</p>
<p>   “There were hard times before of course,” Madoka explained, “but nothing like this.” Her voice broke and it was a moment before she could will herself to continue. Homura watched in silence, but her face displayed some of the tension she was feeling. “It hurts me,” Madoka went on, “being separated from myself like this. Even before I remembered anything, there was this sense of – of being incomplete.” Madoka paused again, trying to find the words to express her meaning. Homura had shown no further reactions. “It's like phantom limb pain,” said Madoka. “Like even though I'm cut off from the rest of myself, I feel pain where I know that part of me is supposed to be. Not pain the way you might think of it though. It's not like physical pain, but it still hurts.” Madoka looked up at the ceiling and blinked away the moisture that was welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>   “You'll get used to it in time,” said Homura coldly.</p>
<p>   Madoka gasped openly, then her eyes narrowed as she and Homura surveyed each other for a long moment. Homura frowned, but showed no other signs of emotions. Madoka's gaze was shrewd and calculating.</p>
<p>   “Is that all you have to say?” asked Madoka, with a steely glint in her eye.</p>
<p>   “I'm a force of chaos,” Homura answered, her tone was nearly flat, but with just a hint of a deeper madness to it. “This world is mine now and I have no intention of giving it back.”</p>
<p>   “Is that what you want me to think?” Madoka's gaze hadn't faltered. Homura looked down, idly surveying her fingernails.</p>
<p>   “That's the way things are now.”</p>
<p>   “I don't believe you,” Madoka answered her calmly. “I know what you're really feeling.”</p>
<p>   “<em>No you don't!</em>” Homura shouted suddenly and with more emotion than she'd yet shown to anyone in this universe. Her hands clenched into fists and her breathing became quickly ragged as she fought to calm herself again. “You don't,” Homura repeated, trying to imitate her former coldness. “You don't understand how I feel. No one does.”</p>
<p>   “That's arrogant thinking on your part,” said Madoka, still unnervingly calm, “and you should stop it.”</p>
<p>   “Shut up!” Homura snapped.</p>
<p>   “I think I know what you want,” Madoka told her with a heavy sadness in her words, “but I won't do it.” Homura only replied with an angry glare. “I know you better than you realize. And even if I didn't, you showed me too much the day you gave me my ribbons back.” Homura's jaw clenched tightly. They silently maintained eye contact for a long time, Homura's eyes showing anger and confusion, Madoka's showing a confidence that Homura had rarely seen from her.</p>
<p>   “If you want to go back to where you were,” said Homura slowly, finally regaining enough control to keep the emotion out of her voice, “you'll have to go through me.”</p>
<p>   “Homura-chan.” Madoka spoke softly, wanting to put Homura at ease. “Stop treating yourself like you don't matter.”</p>
<p>   “Stop that,” Homura commanded, trying to keep the anger that was rising in her from affecting her speech. “Stop repeating the things I told you.”</p>
<p>   “Why?” asked Madoka innocently. “Do you not believe that you're just as deserving of your own advice as I am?” Homura scowled bitterly. “You are.” Madoka waited for a reply, but Homura didn't have one. “I told you before that you can talk to me about your problems, that it's better than having to worry about them on your own. Just talk to me, Homura-chan. I can help you.” Again Madoka paused and again Homura remained both silent and motionless.</p>
<p>   “You're trying to make me fight you,” Madoka observed morosely, “because you think you don't matter. You've realized that in trying to make me happy you've made me feel more pain. And you think it'll be better if I – kill you.”</p>
<p>   Homura looked away, staring vaguely toward the wall.</p>
<p>   “Say something,” Madoka insisted quietly.</p>
<p>   “What do you want me to say?” Homura's voice was barely more than a whisper and laden with emotion now. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to will away the unbidden reactions.</p>
<p>   “Is that really what you're feeling?” The sound of tears and sympathy seemed to echo and tremble in Madoka's words.</p>
<p>   It was a moment before Homura answered. The silence hung heavy in the air. Homura thought she could feel it creating pressure in her ears; or maybe that was the pounding of her own heart.</p>
<p>   “Yes,” Homura whispered finally, still keeping her eyes firmly closed as she turned her whole body to face the wall now.</p>
<p>   “It's okay,” said Madoka in a soft and reassuring voice. She reached forward, leaning slightly over the table that separated them, and placed a hand on Homura's shoulder. Homura was startled by the touch and she jumped slightly, but Madoka kept her hand in place, a touch that was somehow both firm and gentle. Homura looked at Madoka's hand for a moment and then shut her eyes again. “I'm here for you,” Madoka assured her with deep sincerity, “and you <em>do</em> matter.”</p>
<p>   “Every time,” said Homura, her voice breaking with emotion, “every time I try to help you, I only make your fate worse. It's better for you to cut me out of your life before I fail you or hurt you again.”</p>
<p>   “That's not true,” Madoka told her in a resolute and determined voice. “I've loved my life. I've loved being able to do what I do, to help people.”</p>
<p>   “You deserved a better fate than what you got,” Homura insisted with passion.</p>
<p>   “Maybe,” Madoka allowed. “I do work very hard. But knowing what I'm accomplishing brings me so much joy. Having the power to help so many people is like a dream come true for me. I told you before I made the wish that I was ready to trade my life for it without any regrets.”</p>
<p>   “I should have stopped you,” said Homura, eyes open again, but unfocused as she thought back through what felt like a hundred lifetimes or more. “I know that now.”</p>
<p>   “It's what I wanted.”</p>
<p>   “You told me you treasured the life you had,” Homura objected. “And you told me not to let you become a Magical Girl.” Homura's voice cracked again under the weight of her emotions and she began grinding her teeth.</p>
<p>   “I told you not to let me get tricked,” Madoka corrected her. “And I wasn't. Because of what you did, because I had so much potential energy from so many different timelines, the Incubators wanted to recruit me badly enough to be completely honest with me. And because you kept getting in their way they had no choice but to explain themselves. I knew everything I could have known about the contract and I chose to enter into it.”</p>
<p>   “You couldn't have known what would happen,” Homura countered, working toward making her voice cold and toneless again.</p>
<p>   “Not everything. No one ever does. But I knew enough to take a calculated risk...and it paid off.” Madoka inhaled deeply. “It's honestly even better than I thought it would be. It might not have been the life I used to dream about, but the way I got to live my life was truly wonderful. And it was only because of you that I could do it. All of it, all of the people I helped, all of my power was a precious gift from you, Homura-chan.” She tried to catch Homura's eye, but Homura was staring determinedly away. “And I've treasured that gift,” Madoka continued, “for my entire – eternal – existence.” Madoka's tears spilled over and she let her hand fall from Homura's shoulder. “And now you want to take it back.” Her voice cracked at the end of sentence and she fell into silence.</p>
<p>   This brought Homura up short for a moment. Her hand twitched toward Madoka, wanting to offer some consolation against the tears, but she second-guessed herself and fought back the impulse. Madoka stared down at the floor, trying to master her emotions. Homura sighed heavily as she thought.</p>
<p>   “I only wanted you to be happy,” said Homura finally. “Is that so wrong?”</p>
<p>   “I was happy,” Madoka replied with a harsh edge to her voice. She took another breath before continuing softly: “Being able to help people made me so happy.”</p>
<p>   “You deserve a better happiness than that,” Homura told her in a tone that was direct and firm. “You're selfless and kind, but you deserve to have nice things for yourself. A normal life.” Homura became more passionate as she spoke. “Do you know what happiness is? It's bright May sunshine and the warmth of family. It's fried eggs for breakfast.” Her words tumbled out in a rush. “It's having someone call your name. It's when someone is thinking of you. But there's nothing like that in Heaven.” She gestured aimlessly in frustration. “Kami-sama, alone, cannot have any of this. Don't you understand that it was because I felt pity for you that I kidnapped one of your halves to Earth? I know it was cruel, but that an act even that cruel can seem like a ray of light in the middle of darkness...it's beautiful.”</p>
<p>   Homura panted and struggled to regain control of her feelings. Madoka watched her in silence for a moment. Even when Homura's breathing slowed, the desperation never quite left her eyes.</p>
<p>   “It's not as bad as you think,” said Madoka calmly. Homura shot her a questioning glance. “The life I lived as Kami-sama isn't really that bad. Believe me.”</p>
<p>   “How can you say you were happy when you were away from your family? From the people who care about you?” Homura's eyes welled with unbidden tears.</p>
<p>   “Are you asking how I can be happy without you?” Madoka supplied. Homura stammered for a moment, but had no reply. Madoka frowned in thought. “It's not easy,” she began, trying to choose her words carefully. “Knowing I won't ever get to go drinking with my mom, that I can't have my dad's fried eggs whenever I want, knowing that Tatsuya will forget about me...none of it's easy.” Homura's face had frozen into a fresh mask of stoicism. “There are times that are so hard, but that's what life is like no matter where you are. And when I know that I'm really making a difference, that feeling of accomplishment gives me so much joy. And I'm not alone, not if I don't want to be.” Madoka reached for Homura's hand and Homura's breath hitched at the touch. “And it <em>is</em> hard for me to be away from you,” Madoka emphasized. “You're my very best friend,” said Madoka firmly as she interlocked her fingers with Homura's. “You're important to me and it would bring me so much happiness if you would come with me.”</p>
<p>   “Why would you want me there?” asked Homura with a bitter coldness in her words.</p>
<p>   “Don't treat yourself like you don't matter,” Madoka repeated with an encouraging smile. “You matter to me. I-” Madoka hesitated, allowing her teeth to dig into her bottom lip. “I love you, Homura-chan.” Madoka blushed, but looked directly into Homura's eyes as she spoke. “I wanted you to be-” she faltered and her resolute gaze turned downward. “But if you don't feel the same way...” She was unsure of how to end the sentence.</p>
<p>   “Of course, I do,” Homura answered, quiet and prompt, but she was frowning to herself as she contemplated Madoka's hesitation. “I would have thought that much was obvious by now.”</p>
<p>   “Well, we never really talked about it in quite so many words,” said Madoka, blushing again. “I mean, I know you love me of course, but I wasn't really sure-”</p>
<p>   “I-” Homura interrupted Madoka, but then swallowed nervously as she tried to arrange her thoughts into words. Madoka waited patiently to hear what Homura wanted to say. “From the first day we met,” Homura began slowly, “I knew I had feelings for you.” She squeezed Madoka's hand. “Your kindness and your warmth – you made an impression on me right away.” She wanted to look into Madoka's eyes, but she couldn't make herself do it. Instead, she stared down at their linked hands. “And even though I told myself I wasn't good enough for someone like you, I couldn't stop myself from,” she swallowed again, “from falling in love with you.”</p>
<p>   “And it never crossed your mind that I could feel the same way about you.” It wasn't a question. “But I did,” Madoka assured her. “I do.” Still holding Homura's hand, Madoka moved around the coffee table to Homura's side. Homura turned as Madoka moved and they stood facing each other. “Maybe I didn't fall as fast or as hard as you did, but I did start falling for you from the moment we met.”</p>
<p>   “Which time?” Homura muttered dryly.</p>
<p>   “<em>Every</em> time,” stated Madoka in a firm and deliberate voice. Homura shut her eyes again. “I was always drawn to you. It always felt like we could be close. Even when you became cold and detached, I could tell that there was more to you than that. I could feel that you were wonderful.”</p>
<p>   “I'm not,” Homura whispered. A single tear escaped from her eye and fell down her cheek. “I'm not wonderful.”</p>
<p>   “I know it's hard for you to see it,” said Madoka gently, “but you really are.”</p>
<p>   “I'm a monster,” Homura insisted with a little more volume in her voice, bowing her head in shame.</p>
<p>   “I told you before,” Madoka persisted in a soothing voice, “no matter what happens, Homura-chan is Homura-chan. And I would never abandon you.” Placing her free hand on Homura’s shoulder, Madoka stood on her tip-toes and kissed Homura's forehead. She lingered for a brief moment before pulling back and continuing: “You <em>are</em> worth saving. And I'll <em>never</em> stop trying.” Madoka's words were resolute and full of confidence. “I will <em>always</em> wish for a world where you can be happy.”</p>
<p>   A quiet sob escaped from Homura. She tried to pull her hand away, but Madoka kept a firm grip.</p>
<p>   “Sit with me,” Madoka suggested, seating herself at the edge of the couch and tugging gently at Homura's hand. Homura stared down through bleary eyes, welling with tears. As she blinked the moisture away she saw Madoka give her an encouraging smile, full of the warmth that Homura was drawn to. It was hard to stay bitter in the presence of that kind of infectious kindness. “Please,” Madoka added in a gentle voice.</p>
<p>   As Homura sat down on the middle cushion, Madoka finally unlinked their hands. Homura placed both hands on her own knees and stared at them for a moment, until Madoka put an arm around her.</p>
<p>   “Madoka,” said Homura softly, turning her head to make eye contact.</p>
<p>   “Is this okay?” Madoka let her hand rest on Homura's shoulder.</p>
<p>   “Y-yes,” Homura muttered, faintly blushing and feeling suddenly like the frightened child who had introduced herself to her new classmates a hundred lifetimes ago, like maybe that part of her still existed even after all this time. “I don't mind.”</p>
<p>   “I hated watching you suffer and not being able to hold you,” Madoka offered as an explanation. “But I was always watching over you, Homura-chan. I know you've been through a lot – too much – more than anyone should ever have to go through. You have such an amazing strength in your heart.”</p>
<p>   “Stop.” Homura's voice was unsteady. “Stop talking about me like I'm great.”</p>
<p>   “Homura-chan, it's-”</p>
<p>   “I'm not like that,” Homura told her firmly. Madoka was watching Homura's face, hoping to look into her eyes, but Homura had her gaze fixed on the coffee table as she spoke. “I'm selfish and weak and-”</p>
<p>   “No,” said Madoka with conviction.</p>
<p>   “I am,” Homura contradicted her obstinately.</p>
<p>   “No,” Madoka repeated more forcefully still. “You've fought as hard as anybody and you deserve happiness too.”</p>
<p>   “Why?” asked Homura tearfully. “How can you still care for me after I tore you away from yourself?”</p>
<p>   “You haven't done anything irreversible.”</p>
<p>   “Stop being so forgiving,” Homura replied angrily. “You should hate me.”</p>
<p>   “I could never hate you.” Madoka shifted and laid her head against Homura's shoulder.</p>
<p>   “Stop it.” Homura shrugged her shoulder and pushed Madoka's head away. They made eye contact again. Madoka's eyes were full of softness and understanding; Homura looked sad and angry. “I don't want your kindness.”</p>
<p>   “That's too bad,” Madoka answered her with a grin.</p>
<p>   “Don't love me,” Homura pleaded, desperation coloring her tone. “I hate myself for making you fall in love with me.” Homura turned away and shut her eyes again.</p>
<p>   “You didn't make me do anything.” Madoka squeezed Homura's shoulder gently. “I love who you <em>are</em>. I love how you try.” Homura shook her head silently. “I know,” said Madoka with great sympathy. “I know you've been telling yourself that you're worthless and broken for a long time now. Someday though, you'll be able to see what I see in you. You're an amazing friend. You're dedicated and loyal. And you're still you.”</p>
<p>   Homura's shoulders shook as she tried to suppress a sob. Madoka rubbed one shoulder consolingly. It was a moment before Homura could master her emotions again; even when she did, she had no reply for Madoka.</p>
<p>   “I'm sorry,” said Madoka quietly. Homura looked at Madoka to find that Madoka was looking away now, staring blankly across the room.</p>
<p>   “For what?” Homura prompted, curiosity compelling her to ask.</p>
<p>   “For everything you've been through for me. For leaving you behind.” Madoka turned her face toward Homura again and her eyes sparkled with fresh tears. “For not letting you forget me like everyone else did.” There was a silent moment, Homura appeared to be deep in thought, and then Madoka sighed heavily. “I knew it would hurt you, remembering all of it, but – I didn't want to be completely forgotten. Not by everybody. Not by you.”</p>
<p>   “You don't have to apologize for that,” said Homura with sincerity. “I was glad that I could remember you, even though it was painful. It gave me strength. It made me happy.”</p>
<p>   “Don't you think you deserve a better happiness than that?”</p>
<p>   Homura frowned to herself in contemplation.</p>
<p>   “I'm glad we can talk about this,” said Madoka warmly, “that we can talk at all. I'm so happy that we can finally just sit together and have a conversation when both of us know everything.” Madoka's free hand covered one of Homura's, which was still resting on her knee. “Sitting here with you, talking like this, it's something I've wanted for a long time. And even though being separated from myself is painful, it made this possible. I think we needed to be able to talk to each other like this before we could do anything else, before we could make any progress.”</p>
<p>   “And what are we progressing toward?” asked Homura anxiously. “What happens next?”</p>
<p>   “Can we just sit together for now?” Madoka brushed her thumb along the side of Homura's hand. “We don't need to worry about anything right away.”</p>
<p>   “You're very affectionate,” Homura observed, taken aback by the sensations of touch and closeness, the likes of which she couldn't recall experiencing at any point in her life.</p>
<p>   “You can let me know if it makes you uncomfortable,” said Madoka, noticing Homura's reactions. “I've wanted to be close to you for a long time, so I might be a little – overenthusiastic.”</p>
<p>   “It's nice,” Homura told her warmly, unable to keep her mouth from turning up at the corners. “You can put your head on my shoulder again if you want.”</p>
<p>   Madoka smiled and sighed as she complied with the request. Homura slowly tilted her head to rest against Madoka's. Enjoying a moment of contentment, each of them shut their eyes with smiles on their faces. Madoka's thumb continued to slowly trail back and forth against Homura's hand. Listening as Homura's breathing became rhythmic and calm was a great comfort to Madoka.</p>
<p>   Homura lifted her head for a moment, removing the Soul Gem from her ear. Leaning against Madoka's head while wearing it was slightly uncomfortable. It began to glow as she changed its shape to that of a round purple orb with a smaller orb on top of a black base that reached around the larger orb, encased it, and branched out with almost claw-like extensions. After placing it on the table with a clunk that seemed to echo in the quiet room, Homura leaned again into Madoka's embrace. Madoka looked at the Soul Gem for a moment, regarding this gesture from Homura as a sign of trust, before closing her eyes again.</p>
<p>   It took a minute for Homura's breathing to return to a relaxed rhythm. It was almost too much for her to believe that anything like this could have happened under any circumstances. More often than not, she imagined all of the worst ways this kind of conversation could have played out. Yet even in her wildest and most optimistic day dreams, she hadn't imagined Madoka being so kind, so forgiving, and certainly not so affectionate. This was supposed to be a nightmare, the unraveling of everything Homura had tried to build, but Madoka was there at her side and closer than she'd ever been before, both physically and emotionally. Homura realized that she was feeling happiness for the first time in a long time and she found herself surprised at how completely alien the sensation felt. The comfort of Madoka's warmth calmed Homura like nothing else could. When Madoka was close, it was easier for Homura to remember her sense of self, to believe that she was still herself and not some lesser shadow pretending to be the same girl. Homura had thought that she had become skilled in cutting off her emotions, but Madoka could still bring her feelings to the surface. Emotions were complicated and often painful in Homura's experience, but a moment like this one with Madoka had Homura thinking that maybe feelings were worthwhile after all. She wanted to tell Madoka all of this, but she couldn't quite bring herself to break the silence.</p>
<p>   “What are you thinking about?” Madoka asked in a soft and inquisitive voice.</p>
<p>   “I'm happy,” said Homura slowly, “and sad.” Homura waited for Madoka to say something, but Madoka was waiting to hear more. “I hate that you won't just abandon me,” Homura explained, “but I love that you're here.”</p>
<p>   “I love being here,” Madoka assured her. “Even though it comes at a price, there are lots of nice things about this life. It's not wrong to value the simple things, to appreciate them. And I love being with you.”</p>
<p>   Madoka moved her hand from Homura's shoulder and began to gently comb her fingers through Homura's hair. Homura suppressed a pleasant shiver, feeling embarrassed at being so sensitive to these simple touches.</p>
<p>   “I love you,” said Madoka with confidence. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Homura-chan. The rest of my existence. And I'm sorry I hesitated earlier.” Madoka blushed, but Homura wasn't looking to see it; they both continued to rest against each other with their eyes closed. “I was angry with you, but it doesn't change how I feel. Not really.”</p>
<p>   “Was?” Homura picked out the word. “Are you not still angry with me?”</p>
<p>   “I probably should be,” Madoka admitted with a sigh. “Sayaka-chan would tell me not to forgive you so easily.”</p>
<p>   “I would tell you that too,” Homura pointed out.</p>
<p>   “I know.” Madoka was briefly quiet after that, frowning to herself in thought. “We're talking though,” she went on. “You're listening to what I have to say and telling me what you're feeling. I don't need to be angry when you're willing to talk to me.”</p>
<p>   “Even though I wish you would be angry with me?”</p>
<p>   “Even then... Maybe especially then.”</p>
<p>   “Hmmm,” Homura muttered noncommittally.</p>
<p>   “I'm not here to punish you, Homura-chan,” Madoka told her plainly. “I'm here to save you. After all I've done for everyone else, did you really think I wouldn't come to save you too.”</p>
<p>   “I'm not a Witch,” said Homura flatly. “Saving me isn't part of your job.”</p>
<p>   “Saving you is my passion,” Madoka replied. “And you may not call yourself a Witch, you're obviously different now, but you did fall into despair whether you want to admit that or not.” Homura frowned, unseen, as Madoka continued. “You said your emotion was yours alone, that no one could understand it. Everyone's emotions are unique of course,” Madoka affirmed, “but you're hardly the only person in history who's ever loved someone so much that it brought them to the edge of despair. I don't want anyone's wish to end like that, least of all the person I love.” Homura held her silence. “And surely you've noticed how this world resembles your Labyrinth. Just because it takes up a space as big as the whole universe doesn't mean it isn't a Labyrinth.”</p>
<p>   “What now, then?” Homura lifted her head slowly. “What happens next?”</p>
<p>   Madoka released a heavy sigh and lifted her head as well, though her fingers continued to stroke Homura's hair. Their eyes met again.</p>
<p>   “That depends on you,” Madoka answered. “You can choose what you want to do.”</p>
<p>   “What are my options?” Homura pressed.</p>
<p>   “You could come with me,” offered Madoka, maintaining direct eye contact. “You could willingly return what you took from me, I could restore the universe to order, and you could finally leave it behind. Then we can spend the rest of eternity together.”</p>
<p>   “Along with all of the others.”</p>
<p>   “It's not as bad as you're thinking,” said Madoka in a calm and reassuring voice. “You can be by yourself if you want. You don't even have to spend time with me or any of the others more often than you want to.”</p>
<p>   “What does that mean?” Homura inquired further.</p>
<p>   “The world in your Soul Gem was large enough to hold a city,” Madoka explained. “Enough space for a lot of people to live without bothering each other very much at all. But the world in my Soul Gem,” Madoka paused for dramatic effect, “is big enough to hold a universe.”</p>
<p>   “What do you mean?” asked Homura sharply. “Do you mean a collection of several galaxies or infinite?”</p>
<p>   “Do you really think you need more than your own galaxy's worth of space to yourself for some alone time?” Madoka laughed and even Homura smiled. “It might be finite,” said Madoka after a pause, “but I haven't found an end to it yet.”</p>
<p>   “Interesting,” said Homura thoughtfully, as if they had only been discussing something as common as a weather report.</p>
<p>   “Is that a good option, then?” Madoka laid her head on Homura's shoulder again. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>   “Do I have others?” asked Homura, sidestepping Madoka's question.</p>
<p>   “If I braid your hair,” asked Madoka, sidestepping Homura's question in turn, “would you leave it this time?” She continued combing her fingers slowly through Homura's long hair.</p>
<p>   “Do you really like the braids that much?” Homura replied, allowing herself to be effectively sidetracked for the moment.</p>
<p>   “They're cute,” Madoka answered with a smile. “Maybe you don't want them all the time. But maybe sometimes?” suggested Madoka. “Maybe just when I braid it for you?”</p>
<p>   “I'm not that girl anymore,” Homura told her flatly. “Putting my hair in braids won't bring her back.”</p>
<p>   “Everyone grows and changes over time,” Madoka responded, “but that girl is you, Homura-chan. There's more of her left than you realize.” This statement was greeted with silence. “And the braids still look cute on you.”</p>
<p>   “You don't like my hair down?” Homura teased, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p>   “Either way is fine,” Madoka assured her. “And it's your hair, after all.”</p>
<p>   “Go on, then.”</p>
<p>   Madoka's head slipped as Homura turned, facing her back toward Madoka and placing her feet on the remaining couch cushion. Pushing her hair over both shoulders, Homura waited patiently. After recovering herself, Madoka twisted in her seat and got up on her knees behind Homura. As she started parting Homrua's hair she was smiling to herself, but Homura couldn't see her.</p>
<p>   “It's nice,” said Homura softly, “having someone play with your hair. At least it is for me.”</p>
<p>   “I'm pretty sure most people like it,” Madoka replied levelly.</p>
<p>   “Will you tell me about my other options now?” Homura asked, plain and direct. Madoka frowned and though Homura couldn't see it, she guessed as much.</p>
<p>   “I can only think of two,” said Madoka slowly, “maybe with some variations, but they both lead to the same end.”</p>
<p>   “Tell me,” Homura insisted quietly. She listened as Madoka drew in a deep breath and released it in a sigh.</p>
<p>   “You stay and I leave,” said Madoka reluctantly, “or we fight – and you lose.” Homura was silent. “They both end the same way though.”</p>
<p>   “I lose?” Homura questioned.</p>
<p>   “Yes.”</p>
<p>   Homura lapsed into silence again. Madoka finished one braid and started on the other.</p>
<p>   “You've seen Sayaka and Nagisa,” Madoka reminded her. “You've seen how they can control their Witch forms now. And you've seen me as a Witch.” She paused, focused on the task of threading Homura's hair into a braid. Her voice turned colder, more serious, as she continued: “Enough despair to destroy a universe... I could use that power to destroy this one if I need to. And this rewriting of the universe, for my sake again, has only attached more fate, more karmic force to my soul. I could rain destruction across this world you've built. And you wouldn't be able to dispel <em>me</em> just by clapping your hands,” she added pointedly.</p>
<p>   “You know about that too?” asked Homura, only minimally surprised after everything else Madoka had demonstrated so far.</p>
<p>   “If you're going to carry me around in your Soul Gem, I'm bound to notice a few things,” Madoka explained.</p>
<p>   “I see.” Homura glanced briefly toward the orb on the table. “So were you even angry with me on your own behalf or were you just angry for Miki Sayaka's sake?”</p>
<p>   “Both,” Madoka answered promptly. “Whether you want to believe it or not, there is a difference between being selfless and being a doormat.” Her words were blunt and she took a breath before allowing herself to continue. “You hurt me, personally, in more ways than one.” Homura bowed her head, causing Madoka's fingers to slip, interrupting the braiding. “I know you didn't mean to,” said Madoka gently as she returned to the task. “And now you don't want my forgiveness, but I'm giving it to you anyway.” She leaned in close to Homura's ear and spoke softly: “I forgive you, Homura-chan.” Homura's shoulders trembled, but Madoka was prepared this time and was able to keep her place in the braiding.</p>
<p>   “For what you did to me, I forgive you,” Madoka continued at a regular volume. “That decision is mine to make and I've made it.” A moment passed quietly by as Madoka worked her way lower. “For Sayaka-chan,” Madoka sighed heavily, “she may take some time.”</p>
<p>   “At least someone's sensible enough to hate me,” Homura grumbled.</p>
<p>   “I know you two have always found it difficult to get along.” Madoka was nearly done with the braid, but she shut her eyes and paused. “She believed in you though. She knew you'd worked hard enough to deserve a reward. In your Labyrinth, she tried to tell you that she sympathized with you, that a heart like yours wasn't so sinful that it needed to be destroyed. She wanted to help you.” Opening her eyes again, Madoka set about finishing the braid. “You repaid that kindness by damaging the Law of the Cycle, by hurting someone that Sayaka cares about, by dragging Sayaka down with you, and by rewriting her memories.” Having completed the braid, Madoka placed a hand on Homura's shoulder. “So, after all of that, it'll probably take a very long time for her to get over it.”</p>
<p>   “That's fine,” said Homura. “I've earned that. And-”</p>
<p>   “And you wish I hated you too,” Madoka supplied gravely. “I know.”</p>
<p>   “And I still haven't forgiven Miki Sayaka,” Homura countered, “for all the times she made you suffer.”</p>
<p>   Madoka settled into a sitting position and turned her body to face forward again, letting her hand fall from Homura's shoulder. Feeling the movement on the couch, Homura turned as well. Both of their bodies faced the table now and each had her hands on her own knees, staring downward.</p>
<p>   “I'm glad,” said Madoka softly, “that both of you care about me so much. I wish that passion didn't make you so angry with each other though. Sometimes spending eternity minding a bunch of teenagers can be exhausting.” Madoka laid her head against the back of the couch with a heavy flump.</p>
<p>   “Teenagers?” Homura turned her head toward Madoka. “Is that really fair?”</p>
<p>   “So you have no problem with calling yourself a demon,” Madoka shook her head slowly, “but you resent being called a teenager?”</p>
<p>   “I've lived a long time,” Homura replied. “I've experienced a lot of things. But even if you disregard the kind of life I've lived and just count the time, I think I'm probably in my twenties by now. Teenager isn't really an accurate description anymore.”</p>
<p>   “And yet, when you remade the world, you enrolled yourself in middle school,” Madoka pointed out. “It's familiar. And you're afraid of moving beyond it. You still feel like you're a teenager, even after all this time.”</p>
<p>   “What makes you say that?” Homura stared down at her own knees again.</p>
<p>   “It's why the Incubators chose us,” said Madoka, somber and pensive. “Their experiments found that the best targets were girls, entering adolescence, who felt fluctuations in their emotions with high intensity. And our life experiences change us in certain ways, but our bodies are the same. Our brains are still soaking in the chemicals of adolescence. Our emotions become our power – and produce the energy that they collect. So of course we're still teenagers. That's the point. That's how Magical Girls work.”</p>
<p>   “And even Kami-sama can't change that?” Homura questioned.</p>
<p>   “I use that same power,” answered Madoka, leaning forward again and turning her head toward Homura. She was briefly caught off guard, seeing Homura’s face framed by her braided pigtails. Without the glasses the effect was different. Madoka smiled slightly and continued: “I have a lot of that power, thanks to you. So much of it that I was able to use it to defy causality, but even I can't unravel the source of my own energy. I have limits. If Kami-sama means having unlimited power then it's the wrong name for me. I like my own name better anyway,” she added as an afterthought.</p>
<p>   “If you have limits, then surely you can lose a fight,” Homura reasoned. “But you sounded confident that you won't.”</p>
<p>   “You can't beat me,” said Madoka sadly, “and I hope you won't try.”</p>
<p>   “Why are you so sure?” Homura pressed.</p>
<p>   “I know what you can do,” Madoka sighed. “And I know what I can do.” She placed her head in her hands, pressing on her forehead as if she were trying to fight a headache. “You pulled a good trick – with great timing,” her voice took on a bitter edge as she said it, “but I've seen that now. And I know about all of your other abilities.”</p>
<p>   “Are you sure?” Homura challenged. “Even I haven't tested my limits since I became – this.”</p>
<p>   “You took that power from me,” Madoka responded, exasperation heavy in her voice. “I know your limits perfectly. And in a fight, that stolen power isn't even relevant,” she added. “I can take back what's mine at any time.”</p>
<p>   Homura gasped quietly, but her eyes narrowed as she surveyed Madoka.</p>
<p>   “You're lying,” proclaimed Homura. “Why would you be trying to talk me into giving up willingly if you could do that?”</p>
<p>   “Because I <em>love</em> you,” Madoka half-shouted as her head snapped up again. There were fresh tears welling in her eyes, but something fiercer than sadness was in her gaze. “Or do you think I'm lying about that too?”</p>
<p>   In a flash, Madoka's eyes turned golden and the Soul Gem on the table began to tremble as if there were an earthquake. Homura's eyes widened in alarm as she looked back and forth between Madoka and the Gem. Madoka stretched a hand out in front of her. The black casing around the orb splintered at the top and folded open like a bizarre flower. The Gem was glowing now, focusing in on a single circular spot on the surface that was the same golden color as Madoka's eyes. From that glowing circle there began to emerge what looked like a spool of pink thread.</p>
<p>   “No!” said Homura forcefully, raising a hand as well. The progress of the thread was frozen. Homura couldn't force it to move in reverse though; she could feel the force that was resisting her. There was a sound of a deep breath from beside her and the thread moved again, slightly closer to exiting the orb. The walls of the room seemed to be losing their substance, giving way to a formless cosmic haze as everything started spinning around the two of them.</p>
<p>   “Please!” Homura shouted, eyes ablaze with desperation and fear as she looked to Madoka for mercy. “Madoka,” she cried softly as tears began to form. “Please just talk to me.” Her voice broke under the emotional strain.</p>
<p>   Madoka let her hand drop. The thread sank back into the orb and Madoka's eyes faded to their usual color as the Soul Gem reassembled itself. The room stopped spinning and seemed eerily silent in the wake of what had just happened. Madoka took another deep breath to calm herself; Homura was panting like she had just run a marathon.</p>
<p>   “I'm sorry,” said Madoka softly, “I'm really sorry.” Madoka placed both hands on her own knees again and stared down at them. “I knew that would scare you,” she admitted sheepishly. “I just wanted to prove my point. I shouldn't have done it though.”</p>
<p>   “Don't apologize,” Homura told her, working hard to steady her voice. “I'm the one who's holding on to a piece of your soul, after all.”</p>
<p>   “I didn't want to scare you like that,” Madoka persisted remorsefully.</p>
<p>   They both fell silent for a few moments after that. Madoka was all but frozen in place, refusing even to glance at Homura, not wanting to see the fear and chaos she had incited. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Homura watched Madoka intently. As Homura's breathing steadied, Madoka's head finally turned and their eyes met.</p>
<p>   “There's nothing to be sorry about,” said Homura in a surprisingly warm and gentle tone.</p>
<p>   “I don't want to fight you, Homura-chan,” said Madoka tearfully.</p>
<p>   “Because you think you'll win?”</p>
<p>   “I don't want to fight you at all,” Madoka answered, voice quiet and trembling. “It doesn't matter that I'll win. To make you afraid, to cause you pain – I don't want that. I can't bear it.”</p>
<p>   Another minute or more lapsed in silence. Madoka turned her gaze toward the chair across from her. Homura continued to watch Madoka with a concerned softness in her eyes. It was Homura who broke the silence.</p>
<p>   “So, if you win the fight-”</p>
<p>   “When I win the fight,” Madoka corrected her.</p>
<p>   “-what happens to me after that?” Homura inquired. “You've already said you won't kill me.”</p>
<p>   “Why?” asked Madoka, sounding deeply pained. “Why do you even want to keep talking about this?”</p>
<p>   “I just want to know,” said Homura simply. “If you're going to let this be my decision, then I want to know everything I can before I make it.”</p>
<p>   Madoka looked down again, scowling at her knees as if they had been asking the questions.</p>
<p>   “If you refuse to come with me,” Madoka began slowly, “if you're truly adamant about it, then I'll leave you here, like I said before. I'll take what's mine from you, destroy everything in sight if you make me fight, and I'll leave you in this world or whatever's left of it. An underworld fit for a demon,” she added with a hollow sense of defeat in her words. “But I can't let you drag anyone else down with you. I would have to isolate this world, like the Incubators did to you before. And without me, you would eventually turn into a Witch again. Then you would spend eternity here. Alone. The only flame in hell.”</p>
<p>   “Are you really making wordplay with my name right now?” asked Homura sharply.</p>
<p>   Madoka looked up and found that Homura was smiling at her.</p>
<p>   “I was trying to be poetic,” Madoka replied, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.</p>
<p>   Homura moved herself closer to Madoka, unable to recall when they'd managed to get so far apart. Slowly, cautiously, she reached toward Madoka's face, cupping her hand against the other girl's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like a very long time.</p>
<p>   “I don't want to fight you either,” Homura confessed softly. Her thumb traced Madoka's cheekbone, tender and deliberate. “I thought I'd be okay with it if you became my enemy, but I don't want that.” Madoka's cheek warmed to the touch as she smiled. “And thank you, by the way,” Homura added. “Thank you for letting me choose. For talking to me instead of fighting. For being so kind and forgiving. For – everything. Thank you.”</p>
<p>   “I love you,” repeated Madoka. She brought a hand up to grasp Homura's. “Even though you don't think you deserve it, you don't need to doubt that it's true.” After lingering for a moment, enjoying Homura's affectionate touch, Madoka moved Homura's hand away from her face. She held it in front of her and gently kissed Homura's knuckles. “I'll keep telling you,” Madoka pledged, “until you believe me.” She released Homura's hand and Homura allowed it to hang in the air briefly before returning it to her lap. “I'm happy to forgive you,” Madoka assured her. “I'm much happier talking to you than I would be fighting you.” Reaching forward, she placed a hand on Homura's shoulder. “And I'm happy to let you choose your own fate. It's yours, after all.”</p>
<p>   “I wish I could choose your fate as well,” Homura admitted at barely more than a whisper.</p>
<p>   “But you understand, don't you?” Madoka asked, giving her a stern and serious look. “My fate is my choice. I need you to be able to respect the decision I made, to trust me.”</p>
<p>   Homura shrugged her shoulder and Madoka let her hand fall away. Homura's expression was thoughtful and apprehensive.</p>
<p>   “There are options you haven't considered,” said Homura in a tone of restrained calm.</p>
<p>   “I probably have,” Madoka countered, frowning to herself, “but go on.”</p>
<p>   “I understand now that I shouldn't have tried to choose for you,” said Homura evenly, matching Madoka's frown. “You deserve to be in control of your own life. And I'm sorry,” Homura's voice shook slightly. “I shouldn't have acted without knowing if it was what you truly wanted. I'd like to discuss some options that you haven't brought up, though.” Homura paused.</p>
<p>   “I'm listening,” said Madoka calmly.</p>
<p>   “I'll respect your choice,” Homura promised, “but please consider all of your options carefully.” Madoka blinked slowly and waited for Homura to continue. “We could stay here – together,” Homura suggested.</p>
<p>   “That's not an option I'm offering,” Madoka replied with sadness in her voice.</p>
<p>   “I know you're in pain,” Homura acknowledged. “I blame myself for it. It's only the first time I've split somebody's soul, after all.” Madoka sighed, but didn't answer. “With your help, maybe we could figure out a way to change things – a way that doesn't hurt you. I know you treasure this life,” Homura persisted. “You told me that being away from everyone you care about would hurt too much for you to bear, that it would break your heart.” Reaching forward, she took both of Madoka's hands in each of her own. “You can choose that if you believe it's your best option, but please think about your own happiness as well. You deserve a nice life and I want to give that to you.”</p>
<p>   “Homura-chan.” Madoka smiled warmly. “I was happy with the life I was living, the life you already gave to me. I know it's hard for you to understand it,” Madoka allowed, “but, to me, that life was truly wonderful.”</p>
<p>   “Isn't your normal life wonderful too?” Homura questioned.</p>
<p>   “I can't.” Madoka shut her eyes and shook her head. “I couldn't be truly happy like that. I couldn’t let things continue the way they were. I couldn’t let the Incubators keep preying on everyone’s hopes, corrupting them.” She paused, sighed, and drew in a slow breath as she sorted her thoughts. “I treasured my normal life, but I also treasured my new life and the new world I was able to create as the Law of the Cycle. It comes at a price – everything comes at a price – but it's the most fulfilling way for me to live my life. I can't be truly happy if I have to turn my back on that.”</p>
<p>   “Then let me take those memories,” said Homura gently, caressing one of Madoka's hands with her thumb. Madoka looked up at her. “I'll take your burden and your pain too if I have to. I know we can figure it out somehow.” Homura's words were ardent and firm. “I don't care what I have to endure if it means you can be happy. You can be hope and I can be despair, just like we've always done.”</p>
<p>   “You're kind,” Madoka answered with softness in her voice, “but it doesn't have to be like that. This doesn't have to be a tragedy for either one of us.”</p>
<p>   “And the part where you leave everyone behind?” Homura replied. “The part where it breaks your heart?” She watched Madoka’s face closely, looking for signs of her emotional response.</p>
<p>   “There will always be hard choices no matter how we live our lives,” said Madoka in a level and even tone. “And everybody leaves the world eventually, some with a lot more regrets.”</p>
<p>   “Why won't you let me help you?” asked Homura, tears welling in her eyes again.</p>
<p>   “Not like that,” Madoka responded, squeezing Homura's hand affectionately. “Can't you understand that I don't you to be in pain either?”</p>
<p>   “I can handle it,” said Homura darkly.</p>
<p>   “So can I,” Madoka stated with confidence. Homura looked down at their hands. “You don't have to take on all of the negative things by yourself,” Madoka asserted.</p>
<p>   “I'll do anything if it means you don't have to experience more pain, more despair, more loss.” Homura's voice was heavy with emotion and she spoke quickly. “I don't want you to suffer ever again. And if that means my soul is lost in regret, resentment, and despair, then that's fine.”</p>
<p>   “I don't want that for you,” Madoka insisted. “I want you to be happy too. I want us to be happy together. You don't need to lose yourself in despair and regret.” Madoka moved one of her hands up to Homura's face, lifting her chin and making eye contact again. “You don't need to resent anyone anymore. You... Me...” Madoka trailed off, simply staring into Homura's eyes.</p>
<p>   “You'd be happier without me.” Homura looked away from Madoka's face. “Caring for me has only ever brought you pain and hardship. You should have let me die so many times.” Homura's tears spilled over, running down her cheeks and meeting Madoka's hand which still held her chin firmly in place. “And if you won't let me die now, then at least let me take your suffering from you and leave me behind. Let me take the pain and the fighting. I just want you to have the happiest life you can possibly have.”</p>
<p>   “<em>Come with me</em>,” said Madoka emphatically, tilting her head from side to side and trying to get Homura to look her in the eye. “That's the happiest life for me,” Madoka explained. “There's no option you can suggest that would make me happier than that. Please.” She moved her hand upward, brushing away Homura's tears with a gentle touch.</p>
<p>   Homura finally looked Madoka in the eye; Madoka could see fear and turmoil staring back at her. Watching Madoka's eyes, Homura could see kindness, sympathy, and pity, all of which filled her with self-loathing. She looked away again, half-wanting to get off the couch and run from the room. Feeling Madoka's hand on her face, wiping away each tear as it fell, was the only thing that kept her from acting on the desire to run.</p>
<p>   “You don't have to decide anything right away,” Madoka told her calmly. “And I promise to respect your choices the same as you respect mine. But please,” said Madoka with a quiet fervor, “please try to understand. Try to believe me when I tell you that you make me happy. You're not a burden and you don't bring me conflict. You're so precious to me, Homura-chan.”</p>
<p>   Madoka leaned forward, embracing Homura, cradling both hands around her head. Homura rested her chin against Madoka's shoulder, blinking rapidly as she tried to recover herself from her tears. Feeling Homura tremble, Madoka pulled back, resting her hands on Homura's shoulders now, and she kissed Homura's forehead. She lingered there, trying to think of more words that might help Homura to understand. After some time lost in those thoughts, Madoka pulled away. Homura's eyes were closed and her expression seemed to have calmed slightly.</p>
<p>   Homura took a deep breath, held it briefly, and released it in a sigh. With her eyes still closed, she asked in a quiet and steady voice, “How long?”</p>
<p>   “How long?” Madoka repeated, not understanding the question.</p>
<p>   “How much time do I have to think about my options?” Homura clarified, opening her eyes slowly.</p>
<p>   “As long as you want,” said Madoka, smiling warmly.</p>
<p>   “Don't.” Homura pulled back and Madoka's hands fell away, returning to her own lap. “Don't just say the right thing,” said Homura stubbornly. “There will be a point when you can't stand to wait anymore. Tell me how much time I have to think about my options. To think of other options.”</p>
<p>   “As long as you want,” said Madoka again in a firmer tone.</p>
<p>   “Stop it,” Homura commanded sharply. “Just tell me the truth,” she added at a lower volume.</p>
<p>   “If you're still thinking about it,” Madoka answered slowly, “and you're still willing to talk to me instead of fighting, then I'll wait as long as you need.”</p>
<p>   “And you'll be in pain all that time,” Homura countered, passion flaring up in her voice again.</p>
<p>   “It's not so bad that I can't endure it while I wait for you,” said Madoka fervently. “And it's my choice to make.”</p>
<p>   “Stop choosing to hurt yourself for me!” Homura half-shouted in a fit of emotion. “Don't you understand that's why I hate that you love me?”</p>
<p>   “That's not what's happening,” Madoka defended.</p>
<p>   “Don't put yourself through pain for me!”</p>
<p>   “Don't put <em>your</em>self through pain for <em>me</em>!” Madoka shouted back, exceeding Homura's volume.</p>
<p>   They glared at each other in silence for a moment. Homura's eyes softened first and she sighed again with a heavy heart.</p>
<p>   “Just let me know,” said Homura slowly. “When it starts to be too much, let me know. Don't push yourself past the point of reason.”</p>
<p>   “Homura-ch-”</p>
<p>   “Please,” Homura cut her off. “Just promise that you'll at least tell me when it's hard for you.”</p>
<p>   “You'll tell me to leave.” Madoka turned away, staring sadly at the coffee table. “If you feel rushed, if you think you can save me from more pain by choosing quickly, you'll make the wrong choice.” Madoka's words were flat, emotionless. “You'll tell me to leave you behind.”</p>
<p>   “You're not wrong,” Homura admitted.</p>
<p>   “Having your soul ripped in two is painful,” Madoka replied in the same empty tone, willing herself to ignore the memory of her feelings in that moment when she was torn from herself and everything changed. “Being apart from myself hurts in ways that I don't even know how to explain.” She paused and took a deep breath. “It's not too much for me though,” she stated with growing conviction. “I would have to endure something a lot worse before I could even begin to consider giving up on you.” Her hands clenched firmly over her knees. “I've felt the despair of all the Magical Girls in history, enough despair to destroy a universe, and even after that I can't imagine a pain that's powerful enough to make me want to abandon you. I'm stronger than pain and I’ll use my strength to stay with you for as long as it takes you to make up your mind.”</p>
<p>   “And if,” Homura ventured quietly, “after all of that, I still make a choice that you don't like?”</p>
<p>   “I hope that, with enough time, that won't happen,” said Madoka, “but your fate is your choice. And even if you still tell me to leave, I'll be happy for whatever time I got to spend here.”</p>
<p>   Homura frowned to herself, brow furrowed in thought. Madoka glanced at her briefly before looking away again. The room was still and silent for a short while as they each pondered everything the other had said. The large grandfather clock against the wall ticked and seconds lapsed into several minutes before either of them could come up with anything more to say.</p>
<p>   “Can I ask,” Homura began with a soft weariness in her voice, “why you don't want me to die?”</p>
<p>   Madoka turned her head immediately toward Homura, eyes fierce and full of resolve.</p>
<p>   “Do you really need to ask that?” The pain was easy to hear in Madoka's voice.</p>
<p>   “Everybody dies though,” Homura reasoned. “I can understand why you don't want to kill me yourself, but why is leaving me to spend eternity as a Witch a better option? Surely Tomoe Mami and Sakura Kyouko would be willing to destroy me if they needed to.”</p>
<p>   “I can't let that happen,” Madoka answered firmly.</p>
<p>   “It happens every day,” Homura argued. “People you don't know are dying all the time. Even the people you do know will die eventually. Your mother, your father, Tatsuya, Shizuki Hitomi, Kamijou Kyousuke, Satome-sensei...they'll all die someday. Why am I not allowed to share in that fate?”</p>
<p>   “I'd take all of them with me if I could.” Madoka's eyes welled with new tears. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to blink them away.</p>
<p>   “I'm sorry,” said Homura, reaching over and placing a hand on Madoka's shoulder. “I know this is unpleasant for you to think about.”</p>
<p>   “I can't do anything for anyone who doesn't have a Soul Gem,” said Madoka, still staring upward, “but I can't let you die. I won't.”</p>
<p>   “I'm not asking you for that,” Homura clarified. “I've accepted that you won't let it happen. I just want to understand why.”</p>
<p>   Madoka sighed heavily as she lowered her head. She brushed the moisture away from her eyes as she contemplated her words. Homura squeezed Madoka's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way. Blinking slowly, Madoka turned her head toward Homura, but then decided to look away again.</p>
<p>   “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,” Homura offered. “If it's too painful...” she didn't know how to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>   “It's fine,” Madoka replied, sighing again. “Thinking about the people I love dying isn't easy, of course. Not being able to see any of them is one of the drawbacks to the life I've chosen.” Staring down at her knees, Madoka frowned as she pondered the matter. “Even the Incubators don't know what happens to someone's soul when they die. And I haven't been able to learn anything about it either.” Madoka took a calming breath. “When the body dies, the soul vanishes. Maybe the soul dies as well. Maybe it ends up somewhere else. Whatever happens to the soul, it goes somewhere that I can't follow. And I can't let that happen to you,” stated Madoka with a steely resolve.</p>
<p>   “Even if I decide I'd rather spend eternity sealed away in this world?” Homura inquired. “We'd be apart either way.”</p>
<p>   “I would always hope...” Madoka trailed off and took another deep breath. “I don't know how not to hope,” she explained with a little smile. “Maybe ten thousand years later you would change your mind. If you're still somewhere that I can find you, I can hope for that to happen.”</p>
<p>   “I see.”</p>
<p>   Homura let her hand fall from Madoka's shoulder and her gaze turned down toward her own knees again. After only a brief pause, Madoka reached for Homura's fallen hand, interlocking their fingers. Homura didn't turn her head or show any reaction to the touch. Madoka was content, for the moment, simply to sit at Homura's side and settle into a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>   “Maybe you're right,” Homura wasn't ready to be silent yet, “about Kami-sama being the wrong name for you. You do seem to have a lot of limits.”</p>
<p>   “I haven't studied much about religions and things,” said Madoka slowly, “but from what I understand about Shinto, they believe there are many different kinds of Kami with all sorts of roles. Some for elements, some for objects, some for different clans. Maybe Kami over the Magical Girls would be a more accurate name for me.”</p>
<p>   “I went to a Catholic school,” Homura pointed out. “I remember one of my teachers suggesting that God was the Kami-sama over all the other Kami.”</p>
<p>   “Maybe the Christian God is out there somewhere,” Madoka speculated, “with a humongous Soul Gem of his own.”</p>
<p>   “Or the Greek Gods,” Homura suggested. “The world I've known seems more like something they would dream up.”</p>
<p>   “Maybe you and I are just part of the pantheon,” Madoka mused, applying a gentle pressure to Homura's hand. “A girl who loved one of the Gods and stole a part of her soul and power. That does seem like it would fit into Greek mythology, doesn't it?”</p>
<p>   “Perhaps I'm the Hades to your Zeus,” said Homura dryly. Madoka squeezed Homura's hand again, frowning at the comparison.</p>
<p>   “You're not evil.”</p>
<p>   “An underworld fit for a demon,” Homura countered, quoting Madoka's earlier words.</p>
<p>   “Only if that's what you choose to be.” Madoka laid her head against Homura's shoulder again. “And I don't know much about Greek mythology,” she continued, “but I know enough to know that I'm not Zeus.”</p>
<p>   “You let yourself get tricked and cursed by a mortal Witch you fell in love with,” Homura reasoned. “Isn't Zeus famous for that? Or is that another one?”</p>
<p>   “Come on!” Madoka complained with pout. “I don't want to be Zeus.”</p>
<p>   “You can be whoever you choose to be,” said Homura gently, laying her head against Madoka's.</p>
<p>   “You too,” Madoka answered, equally soft. “You don't have to be Hades.”</p>
<p>   “Even if I put myself in charge of the souls that you can't save?”</p>
<p>   “That might be harder than you think,” Madoka told her. “Although it's nice to imagine that someone wants to take care of those souls too. I don't know what happens to them, but I have to hope they end up somewhere nice.”</p>
<p>   “It's kind of incredible that you can still have hope even after everything you've seen,” said Homura in a tone of warm admiration.</p>
<p>   “I have hope <em>because</em> of the things I’ve seen,” Madoka replied. “I know there are bad things in the world, but there are good things too and they’re worth the trouble. I’m sure I’ve told you that before.”</p>
<p>   “It’s nice to imagine that <em>something</em> in the world is worth the trouble.” Homura sighed and Madoka could feel the tension easing in Homura’s shoulders. “I guess that’s the only thing that really keeps people going. That’s – that’s what you are for me. You’re the thing that makes me want to put up with all the trouble. I just wish that...” Homura trailed off into silence.</p>
<p>   “You wish that I’d let you take on all the trouble for me?” Madoka guessed.</p>
<p>   “No... Well, yes,” Homura allowed. “But I was thinking about,” she hesitated, trying to find the words. “I was thinking about how different we are.”</p>
<p>   “How do you mean?”</p>
<p>   “Well, it’s just that, for me, you’re the only thing that makes everything worthwhile. The only thing I really want to protect. And I know it’s not like that for you.” Homura frowned to herself, unseen. “I know that you love me and you want to protect me, I don’t doubt that, but there are other things you love too. Other people. You get strength from others. It’s not like that for me.”</p>
<p>   “I think I understand what you mean,” Madoka answered softly. “I hope you don’t think that means I love you less.”</p>
<p>   “I don’t think that.” Homura assured her. “I do wonder if it means that you just have more love inside you than I do. More to give,” she explained. “It seems like your love is always giving and my love is always wanting.” Homura sighed again. “I don’t know if that makes us a good match or a bad one, but I think there’s probably a lot I can learn from you.”</p>
<p>   “Eternity is plenty of time to learn anything you want.” Madoka shut her eyes and smiled to herself.</p>
<p>   “Maybe it’s just that I haven’t had very many things to care about,” Homura reflected thoughtfully. “There were always simple joys, of course, but I never really felt like I had anything special to care about. No close friends or personal relationships. And then I started having heart problems and it didn’t feel like there was anything that could tip the scales against that. Until I met you. That’s probably why the Incubators didn’t target me sooner. All despair and no hope.”</p>
<p>   “Tipping the scales,” Madoka pondered. “I’d like to help you find the right balance.”</p>
<p>   “I know you would.” There was a subtle tension in Homura’s voice and she fell into silent thought. A moment passed by as Madoka waited to see if Homura wanted to elaborate on her unspoken feelings. Homura shifted in place and it seemed to Madoka that there was a certain disquiet hanging heavy about the pair of them.</p>
<p>   “Homura?” asked Madoka quietly.</p>
<p>   “Hm?”</p>
<p>   “Can I ask – why you don’t want to come with me?”</p>
<p>   Homura sat up and leaned forward, moving both hands to her knees. Watching in silence, Madoka could see that Homura’s fingers were gripping anxiously. Madoka placed a hand over one of Homura’s.</p>
<p>   “I just want to understand,” Madoka continued. “I can’t figure out what part of spending eternity in a happy pocket universe with the girl you love is supposed to be a bad thing.”</p>
<p>   “I’m afraid,” Homura answered at barely more than a whisper. Madoka stroked her thumb along the outside of Homura’s hand in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Waiting patiently, Madoka simply watched Homura’s face as Homura continued to stare at her own knees. “I’ve lived with pain and loss and despair for so long,” Homura’s voice found a little more volume, though it shook as she spoke. “I started feeling happy today and it was – frightening. It felt so out of place. I know it must sound strange, but the pain has become precious to me. And if something could really take away my despair, would I even still be me anymore?” She turned her face toward Madoka, looking for answers.</p>
<p>   “I hadn’t considered that,” Madoka admitted, frowning in contemplation. “I can’t make you into someone you’re not, Homura-chan. Even if I could, I wouldn’t want to.” As she watched, she could still see fear and uncertainty in Homura’s eyes. “All I can do is help you be who you want to be. I can help you find balance and control, but your emotions are still yours. Even pain, despair, and sadness don’t go away. My wish wasn’t exactly to erase all despair, just to save the Magical Girls from drowning in it and spreading curses.”</p>
<p>   “I’ve been drowning for so long that I don’t know who I am when I’m not,” said Homura with hints of sadness and madness coloring her tone.</p>
<p>   “Your Soul Gem tells a different story.” They both looked to the glowing orb on the table. “You went through a lot and I’m sure you felt overwhelmed, but you weren’t a Witch until recently. There was still enough hope in your soul to keep you going.”</p>
<p>   “Hoping feels so...” Homura paused as she tried to find the right way to describe her feelings, “frightening.”</p>
<p>   “It’s okay to be afraid,” Madoka assured her in a gentle voice. “All of those emotions are part of who you are. Who any of us are.”</p>
<p>   “Don’t tell me that it’s okay,” Homura half-whispered.</p>
<p>   “It is though,” Madoka insisted, gently squeezing Homura’s hand.</p>
<p>   “Just hate me.” Homura shut her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. “Tell me I’m foolish, evil, weak, broken.”</p>
<p>   “You’re not any of those things.” Madoka shifted and wrapped both arms around Homura, hugging her tightly as her shoulders shook. “I know you’ve been through a lot of suffering, but I’ve seen you, even at your worst, and I love you.” Homura sobbed and shook her head. “It’s-”</p>
<p>   “What if my worst instincts aren’t just my despair?” Homura’s voice shook as she spoke. Pulling away from the hug, she reached up and angrily brushed her tears away. “What if that’s just who I am? What if, after you make me happy-”</p>
<p>   “I can’t make you happy,” Madoka interjected, allowing her hands to rest on Homura’s shoulders. “I mean, I hope I make you happy, but not in the-”</p>
<p>   “What if I’m still awful for you?”</p>
<p>   “You’ve never been-”</p>
<p>   “What if, after all of it,” Homura persisted, “after all of those timelines, all of the despair, after ripping you away from yourself, and even after reconciling... What if we still can’t be happy together?” The desperation and uncertainty were visibly apparent in Homura’s eyes as she looked into Madoka’s. “What if we find out we’re wrong for each other?”</p>
<p>   “I don’t think we are,” Madoka answered calmly, “but I can understand why you’re afraid of that.”</p>
<p>   “I...” Homura hesitated, again trying to find the best way to communicate what she was thinking. Madoka waited patiently for Homura to collect her thoughts. “I’m afraid that I can’t be a good person like you are.”</p>
<p>   “You don’t have to be the person I am,” Madoka assured her. “You’re a good person of your own. Just be the person you are.”</p>
<p>   “I don’t know who that is anymore.”</p>
<p>   “I do.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Madoka smiled encouragingly. “I’ve been working with emotional conflicts for a long time and I’ve learned to see through the chaos to the soul underneath it all.” Homura shivered, feeling the intensity of Madoka’s gaze for a moment, but she didn’t look away. “You said you think you can learn from me and I think I can learn from you too. I’ve watched you closely for such a long time. I can see the things that you’re afraid to see in yourself and you have so much good inside. I want you to trust me when I tell you you’re wonderful. I want you to be able to see yourself the way I see you.”</p>
<p>   “It – all of it – sounds nice,” Homura confessed. “Too good to be true, even,” she added with sorrow in her voice. “My life has been so full of conflict and I don’t know how to trust that anything good can happen without something terrible following right after.” She looked away, shrugging Madoka’s hands off of her shoulders and staring down at the Soul Gem on the table. “And I’m afraid that the terrible thing is me. That I’ll only bring you unhappiness. That I’ll make you regret showing me kindness.”</p>
<p>   “I know you want me to be happy.” Madoka kept looking at Homura, but Homura kept looking at the Soul Gem. “You’re willing to take such extreme actions, to sacrifice your own happiness, even to destroy yourself for me, but have you thought about saving yourself for me?” Homura frowned to herself. “In all your efforts to defend my happiness, have you ever thought that you could be the source of some of it? Have you considered that you being a part of my life can make my life better? And that I want you to be happy too.”</p>
<p>   “I...” Homura gripped her own knees tightly and took a deep breath. “I can’t understand why you want me to be happy.”</p>
<p>   “You deserve happiness as much as anyone,” said Madoka with a smile in her voice. “And even if you don’t see it in yourself, I think you’re amazing and I want good things for you. I’ve literally made it my life’s work to fight for hope and happiness even for people that were strangers to me. Why wouldn’t I want that for someone I love?”</p>
<p>   “This is all...” Homura sighed and laid her head against the back of the couch, shutting her eyes as she processed her thoughts. “Like I said, too good to be true. Too good to believe, to trust. I almost wish you had come here to fight me,” she admitted, chancing a glance in Madoka’s direction. “That would have been automatic, easy. I don’t know how to do – this.” She gestured aimlessly by way of an explanation.</p>
<p>   “I think it’s going great,” said Madoka brightly. “I was afraid I’d have to scream all of this at you while we were tearing the city apart fighting each other. This is so much better.” She reached for Homura’s hand again. “Even when it’s difficult, I’m glad we can talk. You can share your fear, sadness, anger, despair, anything you want with me.”</p>
<p>   “And you can share your feelings with me too.” Their fingers interlocked as Homura spoke. “If you’re ever angry or upset with me, if I disappoint you in any way, I hope you’ll tell me.”</p>
<p>   “You want me to be happy and I want you to be happy,” Madoka replied in a warm tone. “That’s always going to be true for both of us. Even if we get upset with each other, we can figure it out and work through it together because we know that.” She squeezed Homura’s hand gently. “I can’t guarantee that everything will always be easy, but I can guarantee that I love you and I’ll always be willing to talk to you, just like this.”</p>
<p>   “I want to believe in that future.” Homura frowned in contemplation. “It’s just so hard to see anything but all the ways it could go wrong.”</p>
<p>   “I can help you with that,” said Madoka softly. “I want to.”</p>
<p>   “I know.” Taking a deep breath and unlinking their hands, Homura leaned forward to pick up the Soul Gem from the table. “I want it too.” She placed the Gem in Madoka’s hand and folded Madoka’s fingers around it.</p>
<p>   “I want your help.” Homura spoke in a steady voice, staring into Madoka’s widening eyes. “I want to give back what I took from you. I don’t trust myself to shape this world. I want you to make it right and I want to help you in any way I can. I want you to teach me how to be my best self, to be the kind of person who can make you happy. I love you, Kaname Madoka, and I want to spend eternity with you.”</p>
<p>   “Really?” asked Madoka in a quivering voice, eyes welling with tears. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>   “Yes.” Lifting Madoka’s hand, she leaned forward and kissed Madoka’s fingers. “I’ve learned as much as I can about what you’re offering to me and I want to accept it willingly.” She looked again into Madoka’s eyes, voice low and serious. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I don’t believe I deserve your forgiveness or your love, but I’m grateful for both. I’m ready to spend eternity paying for my sins and trying to earn these gifts.”</p>
<p>   “Homura.” Madoka raised her free hand to brush the tears away from her eyes. “That’s beautiful,” she said with a smile. “Are you really sure?”</p>
<p>   “I already said yes,” Homura pointed out with slight exasperation. “Now fix this world before I have enough time to second guess myself.”</p>
<p>   “Right.” Madoka stood, holding the Soul Gem tightly in one hand. As it began to glow and the casing started to unfold itself again, Madoka looked to Homura. “Take my hand.” She reached out as Homura stood up next to her and their fingers interlocked once more. The walls of the room were becoming distorted and hazy.</p>
<p>   “Homura-chan, are you afraid?” Madoka looked into Homura’s eyes and gently squeezed her hand again.</p>
<p>   “Yes,” Homura admitted, meeting Madoka’s now-golden gaze, “but I won’t hesitate any longer.”</p>
<p>   And so the universe as designed by Homura Akemi came to an end after a relatively brief existence. The cosmos trembled and began reshaping itself, reborn once again under the guiding influence of Madoka Kaname’s benevolent spirit and unceasing belief in hope. The two of them remained hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes as the fabric of reality fell away and eternity rushed in to greet them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>